Flowers
by Mayme
Summary: After all that's happened, Sara gets flowers. Post Committed. GSR


Disclamier: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am mearly a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own renendering.

Note: This was a response to a challange and I think this it's become my favorite story I've written thus far.

Flowers

Looking at the flowers she had just been handed by the receptionist, Sara Sidle knew instantly whom they were from. After the past few days, she had been avoiding everyone, especially her boss. Gil Grissom had seen her in every emotion a human can possess.

But three days ago, he had seen her show fear, anger, rage, and shame.

The mental ward they had visited to investigate a murder had almost turned into a double homicide with Sara being the next victim. Fortunately a rabid mother, a confused son, a calm boss, a frantic employee and a scared victim had all come together in just the right order to save her life from death.

Or worse.

She had been in the most compromising position of her life. She had become vulnerable. She hated it when people saw her vulnerable. It made it worse when it was the man she cared for the most. How she hated that he was the one that always broke her. He was the one who knew her pain, her past. But not everything.

She looked again at the flowers as she walked down the hall and turned into the break room to find it empty. There was still about twenty minutes before their shift started. Carefully placing the flowers on the table, she smiled softly as Nick Stokes walked in and smiled.

"Wow Sara, got a new man?" his grin was as big as Texas itself. Sara had always thought of chasing Nick instead of Grissom, but it never seemed right. They were never meant to be anything more than just friends. She just smiled.

"I think they're supposed to make me feel better." She said simply. Nick knew what she was talking about. Since they were no longer on the same shift, he didn't have a chance to work with her anymore. To protect her. She was like a sister. He felt like a failure. "I should have been there for you. Damn Ecklie."

Sara's smile faded, "No Nick. It's okay. Even if you had been there, it might still have happened. Even Grissom couldn't help me."

"But I tried." Came the voice that could only belong to Gil Grissom himself. Nick saw the concern in the older man's face and looked back at Sara, "Well, I've got to be going. Break's over." As he walked out the room he looked at Grissom, then back at Sara, "Call me if you need to talk."

"I will." She called back as he left the room leaving she and Gil alone for the first time since the attack.

Gil moved closer to her, "I really did all that I could at the time." He paused. "You know that right?"

Sara looked down at the floor, "I do." Looking up, she continued, "You even had enough respect for me to let me have my space afterwards. I didn't want to be touched, or held, or hugged. You knew that somehow."

"I know you." Gil replied. He wanted to hold her then. He wanted to hold her now. But he knew what it would imply and although the implications would be correct, it would be the start of something he was afraid of. "I just thought the flowers might make you feel better. You've been tense lately."

"I'm fine. I really am. Just tired." She replied.

"You're starting to believe your own lies." Gil moved closer and took her hand.

Their faces looked at each other, only inches apart. Gil pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He didn't know what he was doing. It just felt right. The expression on her face was close to shocked, but there was a hint of pleasure mixed in as well.

"Even the people on Law and Order get scared sometimes." Gil said. It sounded dumb but somehow he couldn't find a quote to match how he felt at that moment. "I like a woman who can show she's scared sometimes. Someone who is just as human as the rest of us." He paused for a moment after seeing the confusion in her eyes. He continued, "You try to be so brave and distant from me and everyone else. But lately you've become human. Showing deep emotions to me that no one else has seen."

Sara saw him stop and she pulled her hand away and moved behind the flowers for protection, "But it's still not enough for you is it? Damn it Gil!" Using his given name sent a chill down his spine. "It's not enough I moved here, or worked overtime, or even show you my human side as you call it."

She grew quite as she decided what was the best thing to say next.

"Even God tires of waiting." Sara Sidle looked at Gilbert Grissom dead in the eyes. To him, he knew it was now or never.

Slowly he moved around the table that held the flowers he had sent her, never losing eye contact. She stiffened as he drew near again. Once again, he took her hand. Once again he raised it to his chest. But this time, instead of kissing the hand, he tugged it gently, moving her close enough to him to kiss her lips instead. It was soft and tender and only lasted a few seconds.

They parted lips, but Gil held her hand tight, "Why don't we just take things slow. Like dinner. I believe you once asked me to dinner. Is the offer still on the table?"

Sara was still stunned at what had just happened. But she regained herself quickly and squeezed his hand tight. The hand that was still holding hers and replied, "Only if I choose the place."

"Deal."

End


End file.
